Open Your Eyes
by Lamby
Summary: Being an X-Man is about more than just saving the world. It's about friendships that can fall apart here just like the rest of the world. AU to X3.
1. 01

#Being an X-Man is about more than just saving the world every other day. It's about family, friendship, things that can fall apart here just like the rest of the world#

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the X-Men, Ilehana Xavier belongs to Corrinth, Blaze is mine

**A/N:** Apologies for the lack of a cheery festive story this year, thought I'd stick to my usual angst ridden stuff and forget the whole seasonal thing...

Open your eyes 01 

"Hey up our kid, y'alright?"

The woman known as Vixen didn't smile at the cheery tones of her teammate. In fact the lean blonde barely blinked, leaning forward and peering down an optical microscope intensely.

"Uh-oh must be bad if I can't even make you smile by using that ridiculous accent I usually try to disown." The younger female mutant who'd just entered the X-Men's infirmary/laboratory commented. Blaze, a redheaded British ex-thief, lifted herself up onto a work surface and sat with her chin in her hand. "What's up Vix?"

"What? Oh." It took Doctor Ilehana Xavier a second to realise she was still being addressed. "Just work Blaze. I know I'm onto something with this research into mutation and gene expression in non-humanoid mammalian species, I'm just not sure what it is yet…"

"Hey you're bright enough Ilehana, you'll figure it out." Blaze smiled encouragingly as Vixen left the microscope to enter some data into her laptop. "Think you could use a break? I'll buy you lunch if you want?"

"Sorry Blaze, I have to get this written up before Hank comes down tomorrow. Maybe he can spot what I'm missing…"

"You mean besides a wicked invite?" Blaze let slip a touch sarcastically, jumping down again from the stainless steel unit and heading to the door. "Last chance?" Ilehana just shook her ponytailed head, making Blaze sigh and leave her to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed Hank McCoy was of similar persuasion to Blaze. The big fluffy blue mutant openly proclaimed that too much time in the lab was not helping Vixen keep a balanced view of the greater matters in life. Of course the good doctor had a slightly different view of the greater things than the wild child that was Blaze. For three days he whisked Professor Xavier's daughter off to a conference in Oregon on the biology of endothermic heterotherms, whatever that was. Blaze tried not to be offended that a long and boring conference was more enticing than a lunch out with her. Though concerned that her friend was in the company of people who used overlong words in casual conversation, Blaze hoped the trip would have the desired effect and open Vixen's eyes a little.

It didn't, on her return the telepathic metamorph merely plunged herself back into her research more fully as if to make up for lost time. For a while Blaze left her to it, busy herself with teaching her foreign languages classes, and with her duties as an X-Man. That was until Cyclops went on the rampage after a routine mission went badly. He started to schedule extra training and 'team-building' sessions in every free moment, convinced that a repeat performance could be avoided by reliving the last dodgy effort. Even Ilehana had to join in the great escape from the mansion before Scott Summers was impaled on a set of adimantium claws.

"Your round Logan." Ilehana elbowed the feral man besides her deviously. Wolverine grunted in mild protest, raising an eyebrow before getting to his feet. Sidling past Vixen with a cigar in his mouth he clambered out from their table and headed obediently to the bar.

"Eh Ami, how 'bout you don't be no cheapskate this round an' get the whiskey in wit' the beers?" Gambit asked flippantly, grinning as Logan made a gesture indicating where the Cajun could stick his whiskey. Maybe Logan would have been more generous if it had at any stage looked like the thief was in danger of buying a round himself.

The plan was to get as intoxicated as possible as quickly as they could. Then even if Cyclops tracked them down, which was highly likely given the unimaginative nature of their hideout, he wouldn't dare put them through training. It was a good plan, Blaze mused, almost good enough to entice her back to drink. Draining off the last of her coke, Blaze listened absently to Gambit's harmless flirting with Ilehana and used her firepower to melt the ice cubes in the bottom of her glass.

"You know it's so nice to meet a man who'll happily spend his money on his friends…" As chat up lines went, it was a lame one. Still it confused Logan no end as a buxom brunette batted her eyelashes at him by the bar. Blaze and Gambit exchanged knowing grins, before spotting Vixen's reaction. The Wolverine and Ilehana had been an item for as long as Blaze had known them. Despite this Ilehana always endeavoured to prove that no man owned her. Still it didn't stop her from coming over all territorial when other women encroached on her man.

"Remy, kill… Or fetch… Or whatever." Blaze ordered her closest friend, pointing at the woman with Logan. "Pull, that's the word I was thinking of. Remy, pull."

"You t'ink I jus' turn it on like that?" Remy laughed, getting to his feet. Blaze just smiled sweetly at him and didn't reply, knowing that was exactly what the womanising charmer did. "Fair enough Cherie. Don't you worry none Vixen, Gambit rescue Wolverine from the scary fille non? Hey maybe I'se be earnin' that whiskey after all…"

"You never earned anything your whole life." Blaze teased as Remy staggered slightly across the floor. "Lightweight!" She called after him, knowing she could get away with it. Anybody else might be challenged and most probably soundly beaten in a drinking contest by the Cajun. Blaze was exempt on the grounds he knew it was partly his fault she was a recovering alcoholic.

"There more generous folk than this loser out tonight, Cherie." Gambit cut in on Logan's new 'friend'. "He buy drinks for his amies, oui. But it take a real gentleman to buy a drink for the prettiest mademoiselle in the bar. What it be Chere?" Logan made a cunning escape, shaking his head. Gambit proved he did have cash on him after all, peeling notes off a wad with practiced ease.

"He's a smooth one alright." The Wolverine grudgingly admitted, not sure if he was grateful or insulted.

"He's a dead one." Blaze pointed out, toying with a long red curl and glaring in Gambit's direction. "No way she's prettier than me." She expected Logan and Ilehana to chip in with their usual dry humour. When she got no reply, as they were busy in some deep and soft conversation Blaze had no desire to earwig into, Blaze folded her arms and pouted. Me and my big mouth, Blaze thought crossly whilst forgetting that Ilehana was telepathic. Should've let Logan get chatted up and not sent Gambit to the rescue. Least then I wouldn't be a gooseberry.

Time drifted past, and other than a few light comments thrown in her direction like titbits to a pet to keep her placid, Logan and Ilehana barely had anything to say to Blaze. Eventually as she recognised that Gambit and the brunette were getting on famously and he probably wouldn't be coming home tonight, Blaze got up and left. It felt good to get in the car and rev the engine noisily, turning up the music too loud. But it would have been better to have her friends there, complaining about her every action. Anything to prove she still had some…

"Where mon Petite get to?" Gambit interrupted Logan loudly mid-sentence. Remy did look slightly the worse for wear, his sixth whiskey glass empty in his hand.

"Don't know." Logan made a show of trying to peer round the bar, pretending that the things he saw still did have sharp focused edges. "Blaze is a big girl though, she can look after herself Gumbo."

"Ain't nothin' big 'bout the Little One." Gambit looked confused, his former apprentice not only younger than him but also a good distance shorter. "Can't you, y'know…" He tapped his temple with a forefinger, addressing Vixen.

"If you were sober you'd never ask me to pester her telepathically Gambit." Vixen lectured in a tone similar to her father's most disciplinarian voice. "Besides your new friend's looking impatient."

Gambit rushed off again at that, leaving Vixen and Logan alone with their drinks. Blaze wasn't mentioned again.


	2. 02

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the X-Men, Ilehana Xavier belongs to Corrinth, Blaze is mine

Open your eyes 02 

Eugh. Hangover. It was Vixen's first thought when she opened her eyes the next morning, curled up in Logan's bed. It was the only thing she could think of most of the morning as she slaved away over some medical reports she's been trying to find time to finish for the last month. Why was it everything was so horrendously busy all of a sudden? Yet again she was giving up her Saturday morning to do things she should have done during the week, whilst everyone else in the mansion slept in and didn't have a hangover. Well, almost everybody. She'd spotted Gambit trying unsuccessfully to sneak in earlier, looking a funny shade of green and barely making it to the ground floor bathroom.

It had to be said she didn't remember much of the night before. Whiskey and Logan could have that effect on her, especially after the amount of beer the three of them had got through as well. Three of them? Something didn't quite ring true about that. Good friend as Gambit was, he wasn't the type to play gooseberry to the mansion's resident couple if he didn't have to… Suddenly it hit Vixen like a fist in the face. Had anybody bothered to see if Blaze had gotten home okay?

"Morning Vix how's the head?" Right on cue, the scent of strong coffee and an English accent drifted in the door.

"Rough as the rest of me." Ilehana moaned, instantly relieved in the way that makes the vocal chords open up and all sorts of pointless rubbish leap out. "I have no idea how we got home last night. You ever have one of those nights when all you want to do is sit there and drink and talk and drink some more? I think Logan and I would still be there if someone hadn't thrown us out…"

Blaze's face had frozen into the kind of smile that only happens when someone is offended. Ilehana was too hung over to notice, accepted the coffee and moved on to another stack of notes. Blaze found herself wondering selfishly if Ilehana had one of those scan of Blaze's misused liver in the pile of data. Stop it, she chastised herself, Ilehana's just suffering, she doesn't mean to be rude. Just like she didn't mean to forget to ask that I got home safe, or had a good time, or why I left early…

Over the next few days and even weeks, Blaze found herself chastising herself mentally more and more often. She was half-certain that Professor Xavier had cottoned on to the source of Blaze's discomfort. For all that Blaze tried, all she got from Ilehana was the same narrow comments on the progress of her work. Or alternatively how drunk she and Logan got when he returned for missions. Charles Xavier seemed to find it quietly satisfying that Blaze, never the most patient X-Man, valued her friendship with Ilehana so much that she kept trying with his daughter.

But all was not well. Ilehana discovered Charles one day in a frantic video-link discussion with an old friend in Scotland, Moira McTaggart. He almost instantly decided to up sticks and go visit Moira's Muir Island research centre. Ilehana was not left at a loose end as her research was still ongoing. Yet it did leave another gaping hole of distraction and worry for the Professor's daughter, one that she did not bear lightly.

"Um, Ilehana…" Blaze had been down to the lab again on what was now becoming a traditional Saturday morning coffee run. "If you've got a minute later, can I ask you something?"

"What? Oh sure Blaze, and thank you for the coffee." Ilehana flashed her teeth in a smile, and then went back to work. "I'll catch up with you soon as possible."

"Okay." Blaze agreed, trying to remain upbeat. "Is there anything I can do to help down here?"

"I'm fine," Ilehana replied, dismissing the redhead with a wave of her hand. "Thanks Blaze the coffee is much appreciated."

It was relatively easy, knowing Ilehana as she did, for Blaze to forgive her for not finding time to talk to Blaze over the following weeks. It was starting to look like the Professor wouldn't be back from Muir Island for Christmas, a thing unheard of in years gone by. Ilehana and Cyclops were jointly running the school and the team. Ilehana's research had also taken sudden leaps forward. Hank McCoy was plaguing her to present her findings at a conference in Utah in the New Year. Still at the back of Blaze's mind was the tiny but insistent voice that Vixen had forgotten her. Or worse that Ilehana just plain didn't care that in Xavier's absence Blaze needed her friend's usually sound opinions.

#Alright Dad, I'll send Ororo to come pick you up in the X-Jet.#

#Very well.# Xavier replied through the solid link with his daughter and the machine called Cerebro. It was always a little disconcerting to be on the receiving end of a call using the telepathy enhancing equipment. Charles knew that if Ilehana had not been in utmost control of her skills she could easily kill him or herself. But Ilehana had taken to Cerebro at a young age like a duck to water or a hound to a scent. She was now the only other living person the Professor would allow to don the famous helmet.

#You're disappointed.# Ilehana probed, smiling a little.

#I had hoped that you'd come collect me yourself. That we might spend some quality father-daughter time together for a change Ilehana.# Xavier Senior was smiling too. #I should know better by now than to try and remove you from sight of Wolverine for longer than an hour…#

#Oh for…# Ilehana half-snarled, half-laughed in a wolf-like expression that betrayed her wild inner self. #Tell that lady friend of yours to ready the guest room, I'm coming over for a few days.#

#You'd do that?# Charles inquired mock-innocently, #For me?#

#I'm not even going to justify that with an answer. See you soon.# Ilehana signed off, removing the helmet and feeling the free-flowing cool air embrace her as the door behind slid open automatically.

Logan tracked her down in the hangar under the basketball court, as Ilehana was checking the regulation of the fuel flow into the super-jet. The pump was running a little slow and inconsistently. She'd have to service it when she returned from Scotland. Another job for the list… Looking up to see Logan approaching with his usual swagger, she was disappointed to wave goodbye to any intimate goodbye as he'd brought along a shadow. Wearing his trench coat despite the fact the hangar was heated, Gambit's handsome face was like thunder as he and Logan approached. Somehow Ilehana doubted the laid back Cajun was this annoyed just over her leaving them in Cyclops' care, though that might explain the similar expression on Logan's face.

"Well its good to know neither of you are glad I'm going." Ilehana began, putting her hands on her hips. Then her telepathy raised a question she could do little but voice out loud. "Where's Blaze?"

"That what Gambit want to know Chere." The Cajun retorted.

"I don't know where she is," Ilehana realised, scanning the mansion to find no trace of the fire elemental. "How long has she been gone? Is she on a mission?"

"You don't know?" Logan asked, "Babe, she's been gone three days. If you didn't tell her to take some time out, then no one did."

"What? I've barely seen her recently. Why did you think I'd ordered her to do something? Why didn't you come ask me sooner?" Ilehana didn't mean to sound so aggressive, but she had so much to do, she really didn't need this right now.

"Barely sin her…" Gambit echoed slowly. "Vixen she bin runnin' round after you for ages. We all t'ought you was lookin' out for her, helpin' her wit somethin'… But if you don't know nothin'…"

"Helping her with what? Was something wrong with her?" Ilehana asked, looking from X-Man to X-Man in confusion. "She wouldn't come to me surely, you're her best friend Gambit…"

"Hey mon Petite keep more secrets from me than there cards in a deck." Remy snapped back, shuffling said deck in his hands to demonstrate. Ilehana didn't need to use her telepathy to know that if something had happened to Blaze, Gambit would hold Ilehana personally responsible.

"I'll find her." Ilehana swore, abandoning the jet and heading for the door. There was only one answer; Cerebro.


	3. 03

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the X-Men, Ilehana Xavier belongs to Corrinth, Blaze is mine, this chap is inspired by Snow Patrol's 'How to be Dead'.

Open your eyes 03 

Vixen found Blaze stood on top of a tower block looking out over a starlit New York City. Far below yellow cabs streamed by like a polluted river. Electric lights twinkled and sparkled like Christmas decorations flung clumsily over the skyline. Blaze had a thumb hooked under the belt on her tight jeans. Her long red hair was loose, whipping about her in the chill wind. Her brown eyes were fixed on middle distance as she let Ilehana speak first.

#What are you doing out here? What is it that's so important you have to leave again without telling anyone? We're all going frantic back here Blaze…#

#Don't be so pedantic.# Blaze retorted hotly.

#But Blaze…# Vixen tried again, struggling to find the words she wanted. She hadn't expected to find Blaze furious, especially not at her. I don't have time for this, Vixen growled to herself. To Blaze she said, #Listen to me. Whatever's happened its not being solved by you turning tail and running away…#

#No Vixen, its time you listened to me for a change. Please don't go crazy if I tell you the truth. You don't know what happened and you never will. Talking to you is like talking to a wall these days.#

#That's unfair.# Vixen argued, #Blaze this is ridiculous. Come down from here and come home.#

#How dare you be so condescending?# Blaze snapped nastily. #I didn't think I was asking for much, just some of your precious time. You don't even remember me asking do you? I needed to talk so you Vixen, and you weren't there for me.#

#I…# Ilehana stuttered, feeling a little vulnerable and not liking it. #I do remember, honest. I really just haven't had time to blink recently. Besides you've got Gambit, couldn't you just have confided in him?#

#Huh.# Blaze chirruped sarcastically. #Excuse me for thinking I might have two friends I could count on. I didn't realise I was being so selfish. And as for you not having time, you never have time. You have to make an effort for things that are important to you. Then again, maybe I'm just not important at all to you. Just part of the scenery…#

#That's not true Blaze.# Ilehana protested. #You're my friend, that's not changed.#

#I know you think that!# Blaze spun away from the egde of the building with fury in her mind. #I know you juts presume we'll always be friends. I want that too Vixen, don't you see? But friendships need to be reinforced, and a friend neds to know she's not being taken for granted.#

#I don't take you for granted!#

#Yes you do! Why can't you shoulder the blame? My shoulders are heavy with the weight of us both. I'm always busy too Vix. I teach, I train, I go on missions and I gather Intel. But I try and find time to see how you're doing. To ask you what's going on, to invite you to spend time with the others and me. This isn't the first time I've asked you for some time and you've let me down.#

#Blaze stop it! You know I would if I could! Don't you think I miss having time to spend with my friends?# Vixen snarled.

#You haven't heard a single word I've said have you?# Blaze asked crossly. #I can't think of the last time you went out of your way to ask how I was. When was the last time you did something for me off your own back? You don't even answer all the questions I ask you, only the ones that suit you…#

#Blaze stop drawing lines in the sand. I haven't made half the mistakes you've listed so far.#

#Haven't you?# Blaze demanded, folding her arms against the telepathic presence of Ilehana.

#Oh for crying out loud, what's upset you like this? This isn't all about some boy is it?# Vixen too turned defensive.

#Don't you get it? It doesn't matter what's upset me. I've dealt with it, its over and I'm moving on. But when I wanted your support, I didn't get it.#

#Look, I'm sorry.# Ilehana apol0gised, though still not sure she deserved this. #I'll try harder next time I promise. Come home wont you? I have to go to Scotland for a few days, but when I get back we'll talk.#

Back in Cerebro, Ilehana found herself pinned by Blaze's mournful stare.

#How do you even know there will be a next time Ilehana?#

With that Blaze closed the link with a force Ilehana would not have accredited to a non-telepath. She stumbled out of Cerebro with her eyes watering as though she had been slapped. Gambit and Wolverine were waiting for her in the subbasement corridor.

"She's fine." Ilehana told them abruptly, rubbing the bridge of her nose to ease the tension she felt. "Whatever crisis she had is over, I'm sure she'll be back as soon as she can get a cab."

"You don't know what upset her Cherie?" Gambit asked, looking visibly relieved.

"No." Ilehana closed the subject firmly. "I have to get going, I'll see you both when I get back from Muir Island."

"I'll walk you to the jet…" Logan offered, but Ilehana was already gone. The long flight ahead of her would give her a break. Vixen needed the thinking time. She knew now at least that if she wanted to rebuild her friendship with the fire elemental, the next move would have to be hers.

#The End#


End file.
